Changes
by lil.ramen.lover
Summary: Lethal, cold and beautiful. A dangerous combination as heartbreak causes great changes as shinobis discover that love isn’t worth the pain. [R&R! Charcters OOC. I'm trying something a little different here, so let me know what you think! please read it!]
1. Hinata

CHANGES

Summary: Lethal, cold and beautiful. A dangerous combination as heartbreak causes great changes as shinobis discover that love isn't worth the pain.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

**Hey people! I'm back with a one-shot that has been on my mind forever. Sorry to all those High School Drama fans, but I really needed to get these one-shots off of my head before I could write another chapter! I promise though to work on it without writing anymore one-shots! I can't promise when though!**

_**Emphasizing **_

_Thoughts _

**Time skips/Flashbacks**

**Okay, before you read the story, I must let you know that there WILL be spelling and grammar mistakes. I would in a rush to write this so I can continue HSD.**

023945032948654760948609328465093845092374608376984598634096580293486850

The flames flickered in Hinata's eyes as she watched her possessions burn. Everything that had to do with the _**weak**_ Hinata who was in love with Hokage-wannabe Naruto, was tossed into the ever-growing flames. Unlike the burning fire before her, her eyes were cold as she recalled what event had caused this change.

**Flashback**

_Today's the day! I'm going to tell how much I love him!_ Hinata smiled softly which her famous blush present on her face as she walked to where her beloved would be: Ramen stand. Hinata had just come back from a 2-week mission, where she managed to gather up all her courage to tell her crush.

Hinata smiled softly as the ramen stand came into view, and with it Naruto who was waiting outside for some reason. She was still a little nervous but she could no longer keep her love for him a secret. Gathering her courage, she was about to call out to him when it got stuck in her throat. Sakura had appeared out of nowhere and walked up to Naruto and gave him a kiss on his lips.

Hinata quickly turned into a dango stand that was to her right and peered outside. Her heart broke as she still saw them kissing. After what felt like an eternity, they broke apart where Naruto led Sakura by the waist instead, whispering sweet nothings into the giggling Sakura's ear.

Hinata turned around and clutched at her breaking heart. _Why, WHY!? I thought Sakura would get back with Sasuke now that he is back!_

As Hinata turned back outside, it seemed that the weather was matching her emotions, because it was starting to rain. _Perfect, it can hide my tears…_

**End of the Flashback**

Hinata remembered running to Kiba's where she collapsed in his arms crying her heart out while he did his best to comfort her. She remembered that he told her that they have been going out for a week, a few days after Sasuke left on a year long mission. This news caused Hinata to break down, making Kiba call Shino for backup.

Hinata allowed her eyes to soften as she recalled how her teammates were so comforting, like brothers. Forget the Hyuugas, her team was her family. Kurenai was a motherly figure while Kiba and Shino were polar opposite brothers to her. A lot of people thought that she and Kiba were dating but they saw each other as only siblings.

She tried to continue on her living but it was too hard. She could smile a little but as soon as Naruto or Sakura, her eyes would water and she could shake slightly. Kiba or Shino always made her an excuse but Naruto/Sakura never seemed to notice. She tried so hard for so long. Until, she couldn't do it anymore.

She remembered she had come back from training. She had worked herself to the bone, she would have continued but she sensed Naruto's charka coming. She went home in tears and collapse due to both emotional and physical exhaustion. When she woke up at like midnight, she realized she hit rock bottom. She would either have to self-destruct or start a new. Which is exactly what she decided. She walked around her room picking up anything that had to due with the old Hinata and ran outside to burn it all.

So that's what brings us here to the present, with Hinata starring coldly into the flames dancing in the sky. She would never smile. Smile means happiness, which was what the _**weak **_Hinata had tons of. Her smiles would be saved to her family; Kiba, Kurenai and Shino. Everyone else would receive smirks. She would no longer hide behind that stupid large jacket. That went in the fire too. She would show the beauty that she never noticed though plenty others did. Hinata vowed to become lethal, cold and beautiful: a dangerous combination.

094375928345098173509872350987435098347598237509823745091872983750298350

A few weeks had passed by and almost everyone noticed the changes.

Hinata had immediately gone out the next day and bought her new clothing. It consisted of black cargo pants with a matching black long shelve shirt which cut off at her stomach. She loved it because not only did it allow her to move faster but also, there was a beautiful dark blue design of a dragon. The fire breathing creature started at her right ankle and wrapped itself around her legs and continued into her shirt where the face appeared on her chest and the wings on her back and arms. The best part was that the design was not be noticed until sunlight hit it allowing it to be completely black in the night, which would be useful for an assassination missions her team may have.

She changed out of her white kimono and into her new suit. She also bought the same clothing only with different colors. She bought all the colors except pink and orange because they reminded her too vividly of the people who caused her heartache. She asked the storeowner to send her clothing back to the Hyuuga compound so she could go directly to her training grounds where her team was probably waiting for her.

Shino was the first to notice her when she arrived. "New suit?" Hinata had to smile slightly because of Shino's hidden question: _New Hinata?_

"Yeah. This one is better than the older one. It will be more useful too." Hinata said as she turned her eyes to watch as Kiba practiced: _Yeah and the new me is better._

Shino too, turned his eyes onto Kiba but not before saying, "I don't know. I liked the old suit a lot." _I liked the old Hinata._

Hinata smiled and gave a reassuring small hug to Shino who graciously accepted it. It was then, that Kiba finally noticed her presence.

"HINATA?!" Kiba starred at her with wide eyes. "WOAH! If you weren't like my sister, I would hitting on you right not. But, DANG! You look smoking hot!"

"I know." Hinata smirked as she did a slow turn for them to see.

"WOW! Love the dragon. How longer were you waiting."

"A long time. Your nose isn't as good as you say it is, Kiba-kun…" sighed Hinata teasingly, as she shook her head in mock disappointment.

"No, you just smell different, even your aura is different."

"Changes were in order."

Kiba just gave her a sad smile before sniffing the air. "Quick Hinata! Hide Naruto is coming this way."

"Not this time." Kiba and Shino grew slightly sad seeing Hinata's eyes become cold and distant. She could even give Sasuke a run for his money with her new look.

Naruto landed next to Kiba. "Hey guys, what's- WOAH! WHOSE THE BABE?!"

Hinata's eyes narrowed as she said coldly, "babe?"

Naruto's eyes widen in recognization. "Hinata? Sorry, but you look nice!"

"Thanks."

If possible, Naruto's eyes widen further, "whoa! You didn't stutter or faint!"

Ignoring the comment completely, Hinata countered with a question of her own. "Is there something you need from us?"

Naruto rubbed his head in an embarrassed manner. "Actually, no. I was just dropping by. Well, I'll go now, so see you!" Naruto took off to another leap.

Kiba broke the silence that occurred after Naruto's departure very hesitantly. "Hinata? Maybe you should tone down the coldness, it is going to make everyone suspicious."

"Ok. So, who's my training partner?" asked Hinata nonchantly.

098518937509843752039887436592387465923874652934851605634278563249587560

Everyone immediately noticed the difference. Hinata's skills that were previously suppressed by her lack of confidence now soared. Her team was beginning to become one of the most successful, in both completion and money. She would talk louder and without a stutter. She dressed not as conservatively as before, which made people like Jiraiya ecstatic.

Unfortunately, it was also noticed that she talked less and was more distant. She became colder. She would train at almost any chance she could get. She even would skip sleeping to either train or simply walk around Konoha, sucking up the night's essence.

There were people who loved her change. The Hyuuga clan elders cried for joy now knowing that she would be an excellent clan head.

But, most mourned the death of old Hinata. Her father suddenly realized how much he missed out on when he was forcing her to become what she is now. He wished back for his sweet little girl. Iruka, the Hokage, Jiraiya, the sand trio, Neji's team and Gai, and the Rookie nine and their respective senseis were also included in this category.

Only a few knew the reason for the change but the majority of the rest suspected what happened to cause such a change in Hinata. The two who didn't were Naruto and Sakura. Naruto didn't know because of his denseness, which he seemed to have given to his girlfriend. But many suspected that Sakura, being one of the smartest shinobis, knew the reason but chose to ignore it. Many also suspected Sakura was just dating Naruto because Sasuke wasn't there

012873640821734602183570984375209847519826342187359827530983475098142340

**TIME SKIP!**

023985746753287496582730598327450983475872659873659872365083745098634590

…_This swing has been there since the beginning. Since I was born, whenever I failed my academy test or whenever I was just lonely, this swing has been there for me. It has never taken me for granted. Unlike everybody who just __**use me**__ until what they want comes back to them…_

Naruto continued swinging on the swing near the Academy. Sasuke had come back right into Sakura's welcoming arms, leaving Naruto out in the cold alone, like he had always been.

Apparently, the only reason Sasuke had left on the yearlong mission was to earn enough money to propose and marry Sakura. He said that he had loved her for a long time now but knew if he told her, he would have never left her and never been able to give her the wedding she always wanted.

The pain of this stabbed at Naruto, because Sasuke did this right in front of Naruto and Sakura, in the middle of their date!

To add salt to the wound, Sakura flung herself into Sasuke's arms while sobbing yes.

After sharing a passionate kiss _(Yuck!)_, Sakura had the decency _(yeah, right!)_ to turn around and ask Naruto: "You understand, right?"

So doing what Naruto does best, he put his smiling mask back on. Grinning, he said he was happy for them and wished them the best of luck in the future. "I'll give you lovebirds some space" he remembered he had said teasingly before walking away heart broken, letting his feet walk to wherever.

Which brings him to the present.

Naruto angrily swung himself as he said out loud. "What's wrong with me? Am I so hard to love? Do people still judge me because of the Kyuubi even after all I had done? Why did Sakura _**still**_ run to Sasuke, _**a traitor**_, leaving me, _**who had always protected her, always **__**loved**__** her**_, alone? If someone loved me, I would never hurt her, I would love her. I would notice her. I would protect her… Why can't anybody love me?!"

Naruto broke down sobbing in frustration. Angrily, he wiped at his never-ending tears before he heard it.

"…Idiot…"

Startled and angry, Naruto looked up ready to swear the person into the next century, only to have his breath caught in his throat.

Hinata was emerging from the forest; bathe in moonlight, in only her nightgown.

_Sweet Kyuubi!_ Naruto had enough sense, to blush but was still unable to turn his head away.

Her night was silky white. It was spaghetti strapped with a V-neck and was up to her mid-thighs. It had lace, which started from her collar, thinned down as it went around her back, widen as it went over her stomach, thinned down as it went down her side, to end off as a strip at the bottom of her nightgown. She was bare footed but wore a open white cloak to protect her from the cold whenever she needed it.

He was shaken out of his thoughts, when she spoke again. "You truly are an idiot." She finished off standing in front of him with an unreadable face.

Naruto, who was slightly hurt, opened his mouth to speak but Hinata cut him off.

She bent down suddenly, kneeling in front of him, and cupped her hand around his face. "You are an idiot because you _**knew**_ Sakura would never love you the way she loved Sasuke. You are an idiot for be so _**stubborn**_ as you chased her around town like a _**fool.**_ You are an idiot for _**believing that she could love you the way you needed her to.**_ " She spoke so tenderly, yet her words cut so deep since they were the truth.

The very harsh real truth.

Naruto, whose eyes were watering, opened his mouth but was denied again.

"Shh!" Hinata cooed softly as she pressed to finger to his lips. "I'm not done."

Raising herself to his eye level, she continued. "Lastly, you are a _**liar.**_" Seeing his hurt and confused face, she explained. "You are a liar for _**ignoring the person who truly loved you. **_You are a liar because you _**never noticed her, always hurt her, never loved her and never protected her from the pain of loving you!**_"

Though her words were vicious, her tone was tender and almost loving. But Naruto wished she spoke with hate, it would possibly lessen his pain.

However, her next words were almost curious and slightly seductively. "Tell me Naruto, did you purposely do this to her? Did you purposely be the dense liar of an idiot that you are? Did you…" she leaned closer if possible. "Did you get some pleasure out of her pain? Did you enjoy breaking her fragile heart into tiny pieces?"

Hinata tangled one of her hands into Naruto's hair painfully, while the other one was caressing his calf. She moved her head to the side where she kissed Naruto's pulse; the tender spot where her neck and jaw met, before capturing his earlobe in between her teeth and giving it one hark yank.

Naruto shivered with pleasure-filled pain, unable to more during the whole ordeal.

"Hey Naruto." Her husky whisper sent shivers of pleasure down Naruto's spine again, before her next words sent him into a shocked state; filled with unspeakable, immeasurable pain and despair.

"_**Did you enjoy breaking my heart, Naruto-kun?"**_

098570239847532984752983465109238974857329486532098462938475932847593450

**It was that last scene, especially that last line, which I imagined. It was because of that scene, that I had to create this one shot. Also, I wrote this to see if I could write an angst one shot, so if you review, let me know what you think, ok?**

**No, I am not making this into a story simply because I have no idea where I would take this. I had already told my friend about this and she begged me to tell her what would happen after but I have no idea. So, I am sorry but there will be no story or epilogue about this one-shot.**

**But look on the bright side, now I'll be able to write the next chapter of HSD and all this angst really will help. Oops! Gave too much away…**

**I know my characters are OOC but it had to fit with the one-shot. I always thought if Naruto did that Hinata might become like the way she was in my character. I always thought that if Sakura did that to Naruto, he would mourn and be pissed like in this. Sasuke and Sakura were both crazy OOC. I doubt they would be that mean (yes, even Sasuke!) to Naruto...to do that in front of him: cruel. But that's the way I pictured it. I needed a harsh break up for Naruto so he would break down.**

**Review please, it always means a lot whenever all of you review!**

**L8RS!**

**:P**


	2. Naruto

**Hey people! So, I have been receiving many requests for a second part to this one-shot. And, this is what I have come up with. **

**To those who like reading my stories, I know I haven't been posting a lot of stories when I should be because it is summer. I am just changing my writing style by writing the whole story before posting. So even though you haven't seen it yet, I AM writing hard. Plus, this gives time for my betas!!**

**Yes, I HAVE beta-readers now! A BIG shout out to my beta-readers for this chapter: ****narutogirl06**** & ****JSai**** !!**

**Enjoy this chapter guys because this is it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

The townspeople were in shock, for the roles had reversed. _He_ was stalking _her_ whenever _he_ had a chance. The only difference was _she_ knew but was unable to do anything to stop _him_.

This wasn't what was expected out of the two formidable ninjas yet a few people welcomed the change, believing it would bring back one of their favourite people to her original state, with some upgrades.

They could hope that this time, the changes were for good.

* * *

"Your attacks aren't fast enough, yet."

She snarled. "Why don't you come down here and I'll show you just how fast I am!?"

"We both already know that _**I**_ am faster _**and**_ stronger than you, _**sweetie**_!"

The tree trunk exploded from the charka strike. It was official.

Hyuuga Hinata was pissed off, courtesy of one Uzumaki Naruto.

The knucklehead ninja hadn't left her alone for two months now. Two and a half months ago when she told him that he broke her heart, she left him feeling guilty, while she felt closure. She felt that she had made the final step in ridding herself of that 'weakness' as she called it. The two weeks following it was bliss. She never saw Naruto wandering Konoha not even to the ramen stand. Not that she knew this personally! She did NOT continue her habits of stalking the Hokage-wannabe. No, this she overheard from her teammates and other ninjas, most who were hoping for a reaction from the old, weak Hinata.

Apparently, he wasn't even opening the door. Most believed that he finally cracked from all the emotional abuse and just killed himself. The rumor was only squashed when Sakura and Sasuke forced their way into his house to find him staring at the ceiling as if in a trance. After a quick medical check-up and a 'leave me alone', Sakura and Sasuke retreated knowing their teammate needed time alone, probably to get over their marriage, they thought.

Naruto smiled as he watched Hinata take her anger out on the poor tree stump. Everyone, like Sasuke and Sakura, thought he was getting over the engagement.

Little did anyone know that he only retreated into seclusion to ponder over Hinata, to wonder if he did actually truly ignore her. Were there signs along the way? Did he actually break her heart?

Once he realized the answers to the questions floating in his head, he knew he had no one to blame but himself. He did ignore her feelings, taking the signs as her being dark and weird. He didn't protect her, from the pain and sadness, courtesy of her family. He didn't love her, not the way she needed him to. And lastly, he definitely didn't protect her from loving him, instead he paraded Sakura around like a trophy and talked constantly about Sakura, totally ignoring the signs saying Hinata was in pain. He had no one to blame but himself.

So he spent the rest of the week, meditating and finding ways of changing himself, making himself better, worthy of Hinata.

One of the first things he did when he got out of his apartment was to find a new wardrobe. Thankfully, now being accepted and respected by everyone allowed himself to be welcomed where he wasn't before. That was one of the main reasons for his kill-me-now orange suit. The shopkeeper sold him that hoping that on his first dangerous mission, Naruto would be spotted and killed instantly. Of course, Naruto didn't know that and accepted it happily, paying more than the usual price.

His new outfit was simple yet it looked really handsome on his lanky figure. His shirt was a sleeveless white hoodie with a pocket in front. It was loose but tight enough that it hinted the muscles hiding under. At the back, near the top of the shirt was his signature orange spiral with the Konoha symbol in red on his chest, over his heart. His pants were baggy, beige cargo pants with lots of pockets and with his signature orange spiral on the left butt pocket while the red Konoha symbol was on the right. He wore his head protector on his left arm, allowing for his hair to cover his eyes, creating a sexy, mysterious look. This in combination with his deep sapphire eyes and foxy, mischievous smirk caused him to almost instantly become one of Konoha's heartthrobs.

However, he wasn't interested in the girls staring at him. He was more interested in the one girl who wasn't staring but rather training hard in an abandoned training ground.

Feeling the adrenaline pumping at the thought, he almost immediately disappeared from the sight of the startled and love struck villagers.

Hinata, having completely destroyed one of the tree stumps, moved on to the one beside. She continued her attacks while unconsciously reflecting on the day where Naruto jumped back into her life.

Hinata remember that horrible day clearly. She was trying to find a way of improving the Jyuuken by combining it with Hokage-sama's monstrous strength. It is probably pointless seeing as both attacks on their own could kill almost anyone. But, Hinata wanted to try to make sure that the pesky few people that could survive through a Jyuuken attack or one of Tsunade-sama's hits were slaughtered immediately. She did this by, first using an open hand, four fingers Jyuuken the place she wants, before curling her fingers to form a fist and use that monstrous strength.

She already had her test dummy in mind. She smirked cockily, knowing that it wouldn't kill him due to the furball inside of him but would cripple him for a while.

After wasting the last of her charka in one final strike, Hinata felt her legs give out. She braced herself for the hard impact but instead of hitting the moist grass, she felt her back hit warm, hard flesh as two arms woven itself around her middle.

Hinata snapped out of her daze when she felt warm lips press, then suck on the crook of her neck.

"Get off of me, pervert!" She spoke firmly despite the breathlessness she still felt from the training, NOT the tingly feelings in her stomach caused by the lips. No, the tingly feeling was just gas, her mind rationalized.

Hinata tried to pull herself from the perverted stranger's grasp only to find it tighten around her. The stranger's lips moved to the tender part behind her ear, kissing and nibbling at it.

It took all of Hinata's will not to gasp and moan at the sensation or to let her knees buckle and give way beneath her. Who was this mysterious person, who knew of a weak spot on Hinata that she, herself, had no clue of?

Looking up, she barely had time to be enraged before being knocked out.

Waking up later in her bed, she shook in anger because Naruto again had made her feel like a fool.

This occurred everyday for a month. Naruto would arrive a few minutes after Hinata started training. He would taunt her and point out her faults, infuriating her to new bounds. And just when she is about to pass out from lack of charka, he would sweep her into his arms, kiss her skin and knocked her unconscious before she could inflict damage. She would then wake up back in her bed, where the process would repeat.

She has tried everything to get rid of him and his kisses. The first week, she chased him non-stop, attacking him with ferocity that even had the Kyuubi approving of her. Sadly, he always managed to outmaneuver and outlast her. He would pick up her half-aware state, kiss her cheek softly before carrying her to her bedroom, while she would be muttering curses at him.

The second week, she tried faking passing out. She figured if she still had charka when she supposedly passed out from charka exhaustion, she would be able to Jyuuken his ass. Unfortunately, every time she did he would let her fall. Naruto told her that he knew when she was faking it and told her to stop trying because she wouldn't need to when they were married. Furious and embarrassed at his double meaning, she chased him with the same results as week one.

The third week, she tried to leave the grounds before passing out only to find Naruto blocking her way. Happy at the chance to whoop his ass once and for all, they battled only to have the usual: Naruto defeats her, kisses her and takes her home.

She tried everything for weeks but nothing worked. He was determined to stay and continue annoying her.

This week though had been different. Hinata was angry still doubt at Naruto's presence but it had reduced noticeably, at least to Naruto, over these weeks. Hinata's anger would wind down until Naruto insulted her, where it would fire back up again. That could easily be mistaken as her forgetting that he was there but Naruto knew that was not the case. Her eyes, unconsciously, would drift up to meet his before refocusing her attention. Also, to Naruto's happiness, Hinata didn't struggle against his teasing kisses anymore. Sure, she still didn't respond to them but, she didn't try to bite him anymore nor did she dry-vomit after kissing him. She didn't respond but she didn't reject!

_Time to up the ante!_ Naruto thought as he peered down to see Hinata perform a graceful kick to the log. Excitement flowed through his veins as he watched her get a little sloppier, a sign showing Hinata was getting tired. He smirked arrogantly. _Hina-hime has no idea._

Hinata sighed as she felt all the energy drain away from her and she leaned back and as expected, she fell into Naruto's waiting arms. However, instead of the annoying kisses on her shoulders, she felt him moving her forward to the remaining tree log.

"Naruto," she complained lazily. "I don't have the energy to destroy that."

She felt him chuckle huskily against her ear. She couldn't help the shiver that went through her after feeling his warm breath hit her sweet spot.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" She asked, wanting to break the silence between them.

"Naruto?"

Naruto still didn't answer her, yet continued to move her forward. When he reached the tree stump, he slowly turned her around, sandwiching her between the tree stump and his chest.

Hinata panicked. She was intimately placed with Naruto and the emotions that she thought she rid herself of were rising up again. She struggled against him. "No," she whimpered, pushing hard against his chest.

"Relax." Naruto said soothing into her ear, while capturing her hands and placing them beside her head.

Despite Naruto's soft mummers against her skin, Hinata continued to wiggle against him, which was making things hard for Naruto. (A/N: In more ways than one, if you get my drift…)

He frowned, because Naruto didn't want to frighten her so he had to do something quick.

"A-Ah!"

"Hi-na-ta," Naruto growled hoarsely against her ear. He continued to nibble, suck and kiss the tender spot just below the back of her ear. Hinata stopped struggling and instead started moaning quietly despite the fact she was still tense.

"Relax **my **_Hina-hime._"

Hinata blushed and turned away after hearing his words only to feel his tender kiss on her forehead. He was confusing her. His kisses against her neck were rough, but his kiss to her forehead was tender. His words were possessive yet soft. There was nothing really that was different about what he was doing yet why did it bring butterflies to her stomach and raise her heartbeat? If he hadn't changed, did she?

And just like that her thoughts stopped, her brain shut down and her eyes flew wide open. Naruto was _**kissing **_her! He had his eyes half open, watching the expressions fly across her face. She was shocked. Never before had Naruto ever attempted to kiss her on the mouth. It was like an invisible boundary.

The kiss was gentle, everything a girl would want for her first kiss, Hinata included. With that her brain shut down, she was forced to listen to her heart.

She kissed back just as tenderly; learning how to respond by copying what Naruto was doing to her. His slight groan encouraged and aroused her. Desire was freely flowing through both their veins.

Their innocent kisses turned passionate as Hinata opened her mouth to Naruto's advances. Their tongues dueled for dominance and Naruto won. Though Hinata had some tricks of her own, as she captured Naruto tongue and sucked on it, sending a visible ripple down Naruto's spine.

He crushed her to the tree stump, running his hands up and down her sides, massaging as he went. Hinata's legs that were dangling above the ground, wrapped themselves around his waist for stability and she ran her hands through the blond locks, which she always loved.

Naruto pulled away and laid his forehead on hers, panting with the air they forgot about.

"Hina-hime is an amazing kisser." Hinata's eyes that were absently starring at Naruto's chest jumped up to his face. Despite the small smirk on his face, it was evident that he liked it, because there was a dark and intense lust and love within his deep dark sapphire orbs.

Hinata licked her lips absentmindedly, her tongue accidentally brushing against his lips again, causing a shiver to run down both their spines.

Naruto watched in slight hidden amusement, as Hinata's eyes widen suddenly. It seems her brain finally caught up to her and she realized what they just did.

Hinata's body that was previously running on her heart's orders, found itself confused as the mind screamed to neuter him and the heart pleaded to kiss him again. So, Hinata found herself doing what her old self would do, her body shut down and fainted.

Naruto smirked as he caught her limp body.

* * *

Startled, Hinata sprang out of her bed, ruining the comforter that was neatly tucking her in. She looked around in a slight panic for no one in particular, so her excited heartbeat slowed and she calmed down.

"Three hours. Hmmm, I haven't fainted for so long." Hinata said softly before crawling back into her bed to lean again her headboard and bring her legs up to her chest.

Her eyes watered slowly, but she refused to let them fall, as she gazed up at the blank ceiling. Her arms, wrapped around her legs, tighten.

"Please don't break my heart this time, Naruto-kun."

* * *

**OK! THIS IS IT! THIS IS OFFICIAL THE END OF 'CHANGES'! Haha! My beta, narutogirl was bugging me to make this a full story. I would have but I have like 5 or so stories that I want to write up. Plus, the storyline that 'Changes' would have had would be something unoriginal.**

**So yeah! I doubt you guys will see me much this summer. Maybe, I'll do a few one-shots to make sure that you all don't forget me!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I write faster and more when I receive them!**

**Please and Thank You!**

**L8RS!**

**-Ramen**

**:P**


End file.
